All He Was Looking For After All
by Princess Elspeth
Summary: Ron Weasley has been acting quite strangely around his friends, and Harry and Hermione are determined to know why. What could be the secret behind Ron's... well, secret?
1. Prologue

All he was looking for after all...  
  
Written by Princess Elspeth  
  
This I just made up recently.  
  
A/F/N: Okay, I guess you're wondering what that means. It means Author's Friend's Note. It's Dancing With Lightning here, and my friend Princess Elspeth did write this, but I'm putting it up for her under my name. Considering she isn't old enough yet. I'm actually going to do a little self-promoting. Please read my story Magical Rings!!! If you like Tamora Pierce and Lord of the Rings, that is. Please don't send me e-mails, send them to Princess Elspeth at princesselspeth01hotmail.com. If you have any 'hate mail' for her story, please e-mail them to me at ethnaduanahotmail.com, so I can break your nastiness to her in a nice way. I doubt that will happen though. She's a good writer!!! Don't forget to R&R!!!! --Dancing With Lightning, the Goddess of Thunderstorms.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Don't you think he's acting a bit strange?" Hermione asked Harry inquisitively.  
  
"What do you mean strange?" Harry asked.  
  
"Like strange!" Hermione shot back. At that moment the compartment door suddenly flew open, as Ron came in. Hermione glanced at him for a moment. As he sat down he crossed his legs very carefully. Hermione took another glance and suddenly noticed that there was something different about Ron. He looked horny...  
  
No. He couldn't be. Horny wasn't the right word... but... yes that was it, he looked rather kinky. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable at the fact that one of her best friends had a stiffy. Hermione stood up and walked out of the compartment, trying not to stare at Ron. She closed the door carefully and cast one more frightened glance at Ron before leaving.  
  
"Why do you think she's acting so strange???" Ron asked Harry  
  
A/N: Okaaay yes Ron is horny. That doesn't mean he's strange. :-b Dancing With Lightning gave me a few Ideas. Please R/R 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
As they were sitting at the house tables, in the sorting ceremony, Hermione kept glancing at Ron, still sitting with his legs crossed. Yet while Ron had his legs crossed no one seemed to care at all. After the events of their fifth year at Hogwarts Harry seemed not to care about anything any more. Cho had left, Sirius had died and Voldemort had definitely returned.  
  
"As I am warning every year, the forbidden forest is still out of Bounds. Apart from Harry's wild attempts at trying to make it safe again for every- one in the school and those to come." Dumbledore had at last finished his speech. "Let the feast begin!" as Dumbledore spoke, the food appeared on the golden plates that were layed before them. All the First year students gasped in shock, as Harry, Hermione and Ron had done in their first year.  
  
A/N: not much talking in this one, more on the way. Hope you enjoy. Please R/R. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When they got to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione said good night to Harry and ignored Ron. Although Ron was too upset to sleep, he ushered everyone into his or her separate dormitories, like Prefects were meant to do. While Hermione was getting changed upstairs, ignoring her prefect duties with Ron, Harry was fast asleep again dreaming of that night in the ministry if magic. Where Sirius, Harry's godfather and only "Wizard" relative, had been killed. While Sirius fell through the Vale it seemed like it took forever to fall. He was an inch away from the Vale and never fell through. Harry suddenly woke up he looked out the window it was still dark he looked over to Ron's bed...  
  
...he was missing! Harry immediately jumped out of bed and fell flat on his face. He had not realised that some one had cast a jelly legs spell on him.  
  
–Ron- he suddenly thought. And as though Ron had heard him he suddenly burst through the dormitory door. He immediately noticed Harry on the floor. He rushed over and helped him back into bed.  
  
"Sorry mate, but I didn't want any one to follow me." Ron said sympathetically.  
  
"You still didn't have to hex me." Harry spoke sharply.  
  
"You shouldn't get grumpy," Ron said with anger "It was just a hex. You could have taken it off any time you wanted."  
  
"Just shut up okay!" Harry fought back through his words.  
  
"Fine," Ron spoke like he was surrendering. "Night!"  
  
"Night." Harry spoke back sharply From then on there was silence until morning.  
  
A/N: I'm kinda new at this so don't pay me out if it doesn't make sense. Please R/R. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After their days lessons all of them went back to do their homework-  
  
A/N: (It's their N.E.W.T year what do you expect?)  
  
Ron, as usual, tried to get Hermione's notes, from the classes that they were together in which were very few, but Hermione refused to let him see them and stormed off saying something about cheating and that its not good for your grades. Ron and Harry were the only ones left in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Well mate, better get off to Quidditch practice." Ron spoke shakily.  
  
"What's the hurry? Quidditch isn't for another hour or so yet." Harry said.  
  
"I want to get there early to have a go before practice."  
  
"Kay. Seeya round then." Harry spoke saddening.  
  
"Kay."  
  
A/N: if I'm loosing track please tell me. Please R/R. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
During Quidditch Ron and Harry did not speak. They left practice at different times because Harry stayed on a bit later because he was the new Quidditch captain. When Harry got back from Quidditch practice Ron had gone for one of his "walks" again and Hermione was upstairs studying (as usual). While Harry was alone in the common room he was thinking what exactly was this fight between Ron and Hermione about. And why was he stuck in the middle like always.  
  
"Hey Hermione, wait up!" Harry said rushing after her. Hermione was walking at quite a fast pace and clutching her books to her chest.  
  
"Why?" Hermione spat back.  
  
"Because that's what FRIENDS do! They wait for each other."  
  
"Yeah really. Then why wasn't I waiting? Huh?" Hermione spat back sarcastically.  
  
"Remember last year, HE played us off against each other! We shouldn't let it happen again." Harry re-informed her.  
  
"Yeah I suppose we shouldn't." Hermione spoke finally calming down but still with her books clutched tightly to her chest.  
  
"I have to go to the owlery. I have to send this letter right away!" Hermione said as she rushed out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Why? Who's it to?" Harry asked.  
  
"No time to tell you now. Talk to you later." Hermione said as she got to the other side of the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
Later on during charms class they were talking about the standards that are to be expected for their N.E.W.T's. Hermione shot her hand up to ask a question.  
  
"When I have finished talking then I will answer your question Miss Granger. Now put your hand down. Yours too, Mr.Thomas," Professor Flitwick went on "Now as I was saying..."  
  
"Hermione's ignoring me again do you know why?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Nah mate, sorry can't help you there, have no idea." Harry said back to Ron.  
  
"Well I'm gonna find out." Ron said determinedly.  
  
"What's next?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"You have Defence Against the Dark Arts and I have Arithmancy." Hermione said much calmer than she was yesterday.  
  
"Are you still carrying on with that? You know it's rubbish. What can you actually learn out of that crap?" said Harry.  
  
"At least I can get it through my thick skull." Hermione spat back unnecessarily.  
  
"Okay. Calm down Hermione remember what we said before Don't..." "'Let it happen again'" Harry and Hermione finished their sentence In unison.  
  
"Okay. I know, you don't have to have a stress at me." Hermione said as she walked into Arithmancy.  
  
A/N: How about that longest chapter ever by Me, the fabulous!!! Hope you enjoy the next one. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Where's Ron gone?" Harry said aloud in the pitch black. "Ron, Ron, Ron where are you, come on, turn on the lights." Harry was getting rather annoyed. Harry got out of bed and frantically raced to his trunk to get his wand. "Lumos."  
  
–That's better now I can see- thought Harry. He cautiously walked around the room with his wand in his hand. At the very far end of the room there was a thing on the floor. He went over to look at it, it was covered in a blanket. He carefully removed the blood-drenched blanket and saw who or what it was.  
  
Professor McGonagall was frantically trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"Harry did you hear anything? See anything? Or sense anything happening?" Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
"No. Professor all I know was that I woke up, looked over to Ron's bed and He wasn't there. Then I grabbed my wand and looked around the room. Over in the corner was a blood-drenched blanket I lifted it up and there he was. I didn't know that Ron had already come to get you. It's not my fault." Harry was strangely calm about it.  
  
"I do not doubt that you didn't do it." Professor Dumbledore spoke wisely. "But then what we have to find out is who did do it?"  
  
"But Professor how?" asked Harry his voice shaking.  
  
"That is not up to me, Harry. We must wait until he awakes and even then he will have a terrible scar." Dumbledore explained to Harry who had a questioning look on his face.  
  
A/N: Don't ask me who it is! !I don't know yet! =D. Please R/R. 


End file.
